Like A Drug
by JEK623
Summary: When Patricia runs away, she can't stop thinking: Mick or Jerome? Mick, the cute sports-loving boy who thought that they had a perfect, innocent love. Or Jerome, the sexy prankster who was an amazing character? The one thing she needs is someone to love. And she knows that the latter was already her drug. (Ch. 1 rated M.)


_Four days after Patricia disappeared…._

Patricia Williamson walked cautiously into Anubis House, hopeful to avoid her boyfriend, Mick. He couldn't see her like this, because then he'd know. About her lost innocence, about her lies.

She crept up into her room and into the connected private bathroom, where she found her roommate, Mara, doing her makeup. The lip liner that was about to attach to her lip halted, hovering in midair when she saw the brunette hovering in the doorway.

"Patricia?" Mara asked in awe, turning to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, "Where were you? Are you okay?" Her roommate pulled her into the room and locked the door.

_No one knows, Patricia; act like nothing's wrong. _

The brunette faked a smile and nodded, reaching over to pluck the liner pencil from Mara's stilled grasp, painting her lips gently before returning it to her frozen companion.

"'Course Mar, what could be wrong?" She asks nonchalantly, flipping her hair back, but when she saw that Mara was gaping at her neck through the mirror, she wished she hadn't.

Mara's exclamation echoed through the silent house, "_Patricia! _Did Mick give you a... a-"

Patricia glared at the still swollen, crimson circle on her neck.

"Mick didn't give me the hickey, Mara." She said quietly, feeling tears prick behind her eyes. She turned away to hide the angered tears. Mara stood behind her friend, confused. She stared at the back of her best friend's streaked head with surprise.

"Well, who gave it to you?" Mara whispered, hearing the broken sob the redhead was choking down. Patricia Williamson, _sobbing. _"Oh, Patricia..."

"It was Jerome."

Those three simple words almost sounded funny.

_Jerome Clarke _was sleeping with _Patricia Williamson. _It just sounded like a telephone conversation with terrible reception.

Mara's dark eyes were wide.

"Is he good in bed?" The words popped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Patricia turned around solemnly, a sad laugh poking the corner of her mouth up, "He was- incredible. The whole experience.. was a perfect first time." She whimpered at the flashback of his skilled, wonderful hands touching her sensitive skin, and the way they said each other's names.. and oh, she just wanted to die.

"But what about Mick?" her friend couldn't help but ask. Patricia knew that the mocha-skinned girl had a crush on the blond, even when her best friend was dating him, but she couldn't hold back the attraction. At a time, Patricia saw what she thought, but now.. it was unknown.

"I don't know." Patricia tells her, sadness evident in her voice. With that, she left the room.

"Well, if you're going to have sex, use protection!" Mara calls after her as she trots down the stairs.

For the first time in the past week, Patricia laughed out loud.

.

.

Patricia paused outside Jerome's room, pressing her ear to the door. Nothing. Perfect. She could wait inside for him. Cautiously, she opened the door and peeked her head through.

Jerome sat at his desk, doing work, his back to her.

Lightly, she knocked, suddenly nervous. He turned, and a smirk broke out on his face when he saw her, "Look who it is. Miss me already?" His voice is husky, and it makes her heart stutter as she plops down on his bed, watching as he continued his work.

"Did you need something, Williamson?" he asks after a moment, looking up at her with a dorky smile.

Her short uniform skirt rode up her golden toned legs, and for a moment, Jerome couldn't help but stare. She felt a smirk coiling the edge of her lip at the action. Slowly, he places his pencil and calculator down on his desk to sit next to her on the bed, his long, smooth fingers smoothing up her thigh, and under her skirt.

"Jerome," She breathes, "I.. I came to talk." she stammers as his fingers pulled at her panties skillfully, his fingers tracing the flushed skin. She stifles a small moan full of want, her dreamy expression pleasing him. He presses his smooth lips to hers.

Ignoring her previous request, he flicks his fingers past the gauzy fabric of her underwear, his fingers sliding expertly through her sensitive folds.

"You like that?" he smirks.

_Two could play at that game, _She thought hotly.

Her fingers slide up his thigh to his belt, slowly teasing the leather, and making sure her fingers grazed his tight stomach for only a few moments. Carefully, she slipped her fingers down between his skin and boxers.

His glasz eyes blew wide, as he reached down to suck on her neck gently, hand still up her skirt.

"Jerome." she whined, "we need to talk."

"Later," he mutters, mouth sliding past her collarbone, to the edge of her tank top. In seconds, she tears it off, lust overcoming her.

He grinned, and unzipped the side of her suede skirt and it fell down her legs, landing on the senescent wooden floor. Both of her hands shed his jeans and their uniform ties were banished, each a fabric or two away to nudity.

Her long, warm fingers branded the waistband of his boxers and he wrapped his muscular forearms around her, expertly unclipping the clasp on her bra. Immediately, it fluttered to the floor. Two fabrics away. She slowly lowered his waistband and bent down…

"Patricia!" He breathed hotly as her mouth engulfed his member and she moved her head. Moaning, he whispered her name. In rage of being sidetracked, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her off him. Taking her time, she raises up and smiled deviously as she slowly slipped her lemon yellow thong off.

He laid her back against his bed and lowered to her thighs. He nipped at the sensitive flesh, and her breathing heaved as she whispered his name like a mantra.

He left the tender flesh red with marks, something she would probably regret later. Then he caressed high between her legs, then stuck one finger in.

It caught her off guard. She leaned up on her elbows and gave him a slightly pained look, and he apologized with a loving kiss to her lips.

Then three slender fingers entered and retracted from her, quickening their pace. She moaned his name, pulling his tousled hair, which caused him to smirk, lower region swelling as he pressed against her thigh.

She cries out, pleasure gracing her face.

He grinned, raising himself so he was kneeling, trapping her waist, and slowly dipped his slick fingers in his mouth, tasting her.

"Jerome, please." She whimpered as he looked at her, frightened she'd back out.

"Well?" She snips, impatiently, eyes light. Grinning, he slipped the foil condom over his member and entered her slowly.

"Jerome." She whispered, her body sparking electricity as he kissed her again.

His mouth traveled down, kissing along her chest, loving to hear her ecstatic yelps. She cries his name again, as he bit her nipple. Digging deeper inside her, he felt Patricia's fingers wandering along his well-maintained abs and chest. He massaged her other breast as he bit again. She cried out.

"Jerome!" In pleasure, he dug as deep as he could, breathing her name as his mouth returned to hers.

She screamed, and the soundproofed walls made her voice bounce back. He smiled satisfied, biting a fresh hickey on her neck before meeting her height again.

"Patricia, you are amazing." He said as she slowly comes down from her high, her back pressing back against the bed, eyes fluttering.

"Says you." she whispers as he pulls out of her, both draining after the best, loving sex they'd ever had. He rolls beside her, reaching down to wrap them up in his cold sheets. She giggles as he kisses her ear gently. He tickles her, and she giggles, "Okay, okay! You're amazing, too!" She laughs as he kisses her again.

After a comfortable silence with a lot of cuddling and nuzzling, he speaks up, "Why are you still with Mick?"

Patricia shrugs, leaning up to look into his serious, beautiful eyes, "I don't want to get heartbroken."

"By me?" he sounds surprised.

"Jerome." She cuts him off, giving him an incredulous look, "Think of all the girls you dated, slept with..." the words made her want to throw up, as she wrapped the off-white sheets tighter around her.

He pulls her close, eyes never leaving hers, "I would never do anything to hurt you, Patricia. Seriously, you are like my personal heroin, my addicting drug."

"Are you seriously relating to _Twilight _right now?" she giggles.

"If it'll make you smile." he grins, kissing her temple.

Another calm silence swallows them, and she kisses his chest gently, before asking, "Can we just stay here forever?"

He chuckles, lips touching her hair, "I wish."

.

.

_A/N: Well, I revised and changed a lot. Because I knew I wouldn't care to write any more chapters, I decided that I will alter this into a drama-less oneshot. Maybe in the future, I will alter this, but for now, it's better than it was before. Patrome for life! (And if I must, Joyrome, too!)_


End file.
